The Depth
by bythewayleah
Summary: The doors are closed, but not for that last time. A new threat for them to face, the one who unleashed Kronos and Gaia. The drive maybe love or revenge or both. And some barriers are more than just physical. Characters POVs (so far): Nico, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Connor and Leo See tracklist chapt for the music I wrote the chapts to, which brings the meanings deeper.
1. Tracklist

Track list for reading (so far):

1- A Ghost Story by Mad Alice Lane

2- Teardrop by The Collective

3- Only You by Praise

4- Runaway by Devlin feat. Yasmin

5- Still Here by Natasha Bedingfield

6- Sentinel by Mike Oldfield

7- Sweet Riot by Labrinth

8- Radioactive by Imagine Dragons

9- Talking To The Moon [*] [version] by Bruno Mars

10- Save Me by Muse

11- Let Her Go by Passenger

12- Lighters by Gabz

13 - Wake me up when September ends - Green Day

14 - Soldier's Poem by Muse

15 - Carry You - Union J

16 - All I Ask - Skrillex

17 - the silence of you room read by only the light of you computer


	2. Chapter 1

The Depth - FanFiction

Nico POV:

West Falls Church Railway Station, near Washington DC , Binnica is holding my hand, I pull away. She says something but I cant hear her. In fact there is no sound. The station seems almost empty, in fact there is only us. Before I have chance to experience anything else the fumes from the train swirl up and onto the platform. The engulf me, the dream changes.  
Lotus Casino, happiness, a proper family, change, Mythomagic, life...

I scream and wake up. I wipe my cobwebs from my eyes. I cover my mouth, it might hear me. No I will not remember then, not the times with Binnica, never. I cant face the mistakes I made, then I was a little ungrateful kid, now i appreciate the bad choices and the unfairness. Then the glass is always half full, now it is completely empty. I look around me nothing has changed since I dozed off, the same blackness as before, the same cobwebs, the same mist. No not the magical type, the real stuff.

I am in Tartarus.

No matter how much I sleep I cannot escape the reality. The reality of my life, my depressing life. If you want to compare me to somebody I would be the self-harming, depressed kid with no friends, who has lost everything. Who sees everything, but feels nothing, who is empty, who is full with pressure.

I wonder if Binnica would agree with my choices, probably not she didn't agree with anything much.  
It was only a favour.  
My only choice.

Saving the world... Again.

Always me...

My last day on earth, I look into Percy's green eyes, he knows what I'm thinking. He try's to speak I brush away his thought. He is carrying unconscious Annabeth, both of them are covered in green monster slime. I told the others to go back to the ship, Argo II.  
"Nico you cant... I promised Binnica to protect you."  
"Listen Percy. You have friends, you have Annabeth, I have nobody..."  
"You have Hazel"  
"Hazel can manage with out me, plus I will have Binnica."  
"Even I know its not that simple, you wont die from just closing the doors, you'll have to face Tartarus again"  
Percy knows, he knows, he must of faced the same thing.  
Percy continues "Nobody else knows about the monster do they"  
"No, and they will never hear about if I have anything to do about it. If I face it again this time I will bring it down, so it can not unleash any more Titans."  
"Yes, that would be good. But I would lose you."  
"Better me than anybody else."  
"Nico.."  
"No Percy there is nothing you can do."  
"That isn't what I was going to say, I can see your mind is already made up."  
"So you don't care." I step towards the doors  
"NICO WAIT, THATS NOT WHAT I MENT "  
To late I already through to the other side, i heave the gold and black doors shut and turn to face the darkness.

I'm awake again and aware of its presence its getting closer.  
I must preserve my strength.


	3. Chapter 2

Percy's POV:

Everything was calm on Argo II, well except me. To me the quest had failed, we'd lost Nico. Everyone is sleeping at the moment and they don't know about Nico yet. I am trying to think about how I am going to tell them with out sounding heartless but not too emotional or I will sound like a girl!  
Annabeth's fever is going down thanks to the Ambrosia.  
Wait..  
I can hear footsteps.

Then there's a knock on my door. I mange to say come in, I haven't spoke a word since Nico went through the doors five hours ago. My voice sound croaky.

Its Leo.

"Umm, Percy," Leo says looking around, "Festus just did a check and he said we only have eight people on board. Correct my math but shouldn't we have nine?"

Leo sees my look and changed to a confused face

"What?" He asked

I tried to speak but no sound came out, then a tear rolled down my check. Leo looked shocked  
"OMG I know this isn't the right time but your crying!" I looked at him in amazement "Sorry," he added

"Its Nico," I started

"Wait, whaaat?!" Then him voice changes into a tone I have never heard from him before  
"No, no not Nico, not my bestie."

"Sorry Leo I did everything I could." That was a lie and I knew it. "We should wake up the others, they'll need to know.."

"Yeh" leo said in a faraway voice

About half an hour later we are all sat in the mess hall. Hazel is already crying, she must have put two and two together and made four. Frank is trying to comfort her, but not doing a great job. Annabeth is by my side holding my hand, trying her hardest to keep herself from passing out, she still has a little fever. Leo is fiddling with some gears.  
Coach Hedge is eating aluminium cans with a lot of hatred, it like he's trying to kill them. Jason is trying to keep himself from looking too unhappy, once a Praetor always a Praetor. And Piper is looking out at the image of Camp Half-Blood.

I cough, Annabeth's hand tightens around mine, her silent support keeping me from loosing it. Everyone turns to face me.

"As you have probably worked out, we are missing a demigod. I would love to say he's alright, but I cant." Hazels tears speed up, and Frank gives me an annoyed look, I carry on. "He wouldn't let me stop him, trust me I tried." I sit down, but Annabeth stays standing.

"I forgot how rubbish Percy is at speech making," I nod in agreement "I think what he was trying to say is, Nico's is like brother to him and for Hazel he is. I still remember the first day I met him, the little boy with his Mythomagic cards." Annabeth sat down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He told he didn't want help, but we know better than that dont we," I said

"Yeh every time a demigod is in trouble we'll be rushing to help them, duty calls." Jason agreed

"Hang on a second, every time I ask for your help you ignore it!" Leo put in

"Leo, since when did you ask for our help?"

"I always do, ohhh wait your joking. Very funny Jason."

Before Leo started on Jason, I asked "Leo how far is it back to the doors?"

He picked his wii remote out of his tool belt the pressed a few buttons. Then he held it to his ear. "About a five and a half hours if we stop now." He pressed another button and I felt the ship go backwards, Hazel looked like she could throw up.

"Oops wrong button, thats reverse!" Leo pressed a different button and the ship stopped.

"Your making the right decision" Annabeth whispered to me


	4. Chapter 3

Nico's POV:

How to describe walking through tartarus isn't easy. Being blind in a ghost train would be the only comparison. You jump at anything, a chill is constantly running down your back. But I must find it. I must destroy it.

You probably might have guess what it is. If not here's the explanation, be grateful for my explanation as its scary to talk about. It is Chaos. To put that into concept Chaos is Gaia's great grandfather and Zeus's great great great grandfather. The biggest bad guy. And I alone is going to fight him.

I pray to my father. Pleading him to let me be reborn again with Binnica when I die. She probably wont look the same or even know who I am, but I would be reunited with her, that is my only wish. I miss Leo's off context comments. Me and him are strange friends. We only met a week ago and he's a jokester and a optimist. I am mister gloom and doom. Scrap the only wish, I have two ; to be reunited with Binnica and to be able to say goodbye to Leo.

The ground shakes, when I say shake I mean rumble like its about to explode. It brings me out of my little daydream. Chaos must be near. I get out my sword, normally it glow a icy blue slightly, but with no light its completely black. I carry on walking. I will win, I will not loose, I will survive no matter what it takes, I tell myself. I don't believe it, but I am trying to take a leaf out of Leo's book.

I must of just turned a corner, because now I can see it, Chaos.

Its just one big mass of molten rock roughly shaped it to something human like. A wave of nausea hits me like a train. I almost fall down. I raise my sword and pick up a run. About 100 meters from it, I am thrown backwards, my arms flail about in the air. I meet the ground the a painful crash. I cant feel my right leg, it must be broken. Broken like my feelings and my heart. There must be some kind of barrier, then suddenly I feel like I am flying, like shadow traveling but in the air. The fear is strong, but so is the anxious feeling in my gut. I arrive at what must be the destination.

I look around I seem to be in some kind of cage, but the bars are twisted iron reinforced by celestial bronze. There is no way I am getting out. But why have I been brought here?

My question is answered almost immediately, I turn and I am face to face with Chaos. But not in the force I just saw, his more human form.

How do I know this? Well he has a name tag saying "Chaos" attached to his black jacket. He was wearing a black tie, his shirt was untucked and he had cutoff black trousers. He reminds me of somebody, put I cant pin point who.

"I know your intentions Nico Di Angelo, and I can ashore you they will not be carried out." He paused giving me a typical villain smile, "I also know your friend Percy Jackson and his ships intention."

What? I thought, They only intention was to return to the USA. Unless Percy had changed his mind, he better not have.

"I will destroy them and their ship till only ashes remain, and you shall watch them die from this cage, not able to help them." He let out a evil laugh.

I felt helpless as per normal.


	5. Chapter 4

WARNING: Percabeth moments

Percy's POV:

After the meeting in the mess hall I had felt angry with myself. I had stormed out and locked myself in my cabin, Annabeth had tried to follow me. She had knocked on my door, I had ignored her. She had slipped a note under the door, I had ignored it. No matter what she did, I had ignored it. I made myself have a shower, water normally calmed me, but not today. I was still angry. So angry I managed to make the sink explode - I would get Leo to fix that later.

I open the door to my cabin, and it came off its hinges - Leo could fix that as well. Annabeth was sat by my door, I ignored her. I went to the end of the corridor and went down stairs to the stables. I did a taxi whistle, and Blackjack appeared in the distance. Within minutes Blackjack was on the ship.

You called for a handsome horse. Doughnuts?

I smiled for the first time since Nico...

"Blackjack could you do a favour for me?"

Anything boss.

"Could you go back to Camp and fetch the Stoll brothers?"

Sure boss, then can I have a doughnut?

Then he was gone with a promise of a doughnut on my back.

I turned round to see Annabeth coming down the stairs.

"Why are you running from me Percy,"

"I think you'll find I walked,"

She put her arm on my shoulder, I pushed it away.

"What really happened?" She asked

I explain everything, including the fact Nico didn't think I cared.

"Oh Percy," her face was centimetres from mine now, I dropped my eye contact "Percy you listen to me, Nico was under pressure, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that."

I walked away from her.

"Percy wait.." She ran up to me a held me back.

"Just leave me alone," she knows better not to disagree with me when I am like this, so she returned on to the top deck of Argo II. I stand there thinking what a rubbish boyfriend I'm being.

Five minutes later I'm trying to find her, but she's not in her cabin or the mess hall.

I knock on Jason's door.

"Jason you seen Annabeth?" I ask

Jason is looking out the window, without turning round he says "I thought she was with you?" The he looks at me, "what happened?"

"You mean with Nico?" I stuttered

"No with you and Annabeth,"

I raised my voice how dare he ask that "Nothing at all, I don't know what your talking about"

"Come on Percy, I know that face" his eyes look concerned

I give him stormy look and and the boat shook. Then I blazed out of his room, right into Leo. Leo looked at me, if to say what the hell, but I carried on back to my room.

I went out on to my balcony, and looked out at the unsettled sea. Their was a Naiad looking up at me like she wanted me to come down to her. I jumped of the balcony and into the sea. I hit the water and followed her downwards.

I love it in the water. I could see the surface but it felt miles away. The Naiad carried on downward till we came to an old temple. Not the ruins of a temple, I mean a preserved temple. I followed her inside. I gasped, it was beautiful, there was beautifully carved statues and a large golden alter.

The is a temple in the city of Atlantis, the city was used by the Gods to punish humans that had gained immortality. The city was almost magical, not really much of a punishment, but more like the fate Calypso has. The Greek philosopher, Plato, wrote about the city. Poseidon was angry with Plato as now lots of people wanted to visit the magical city, he made the sea engulf the city and persevered it under the waves. People have searched for the city but have never found it as they have been looking in the wrong place. Poseidon hid it here off the coast of Funchal. The city also has an entrance to Tartarus. I will leave you to decide. But once you leave this place it will be impossible to find again as Poseidon swore to move it after anybody entered again. It is now or never.

She left in a swirl of bubbles


	6. Chapter 5

Fancied writing from a different character today so enjoy

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I am ill, I am emotionally ill, I am ill because of Percy. Nobody will find me here, here is the storage compartment on the lower deck. Why wont he talk to me, why wont he listen, could we break up just because of simple communication problems. I wish I was like Piper, she seems to know how to handle boys, I will not dare to ask her, I don't want anybody to know. This is between him and me. We will sort it out.

I fact I will go and look for him now.

I creep out the storage compartment and in to the main corridor of the lower deck, nobody is there. I walk out past the stables, and then I see the glass doors. Memories rush through me, I am dizzy. I cannot see. I cannot hear. But I can remember. I can feel. Then blackness.

When I awake I am staring at a white ceiling, sickbay. I turn to see Jason. Why would he be looking after me, why not Percy. Then I remember what has happened, I pass out again.

The next time I wake up, Jason is still there but looking out at the sea. I cough.

"Annabeth," he says, "I don't know how to break this to you, but Percy is missing." A world without Percy again, this time without a good last memory. I begin to sob. He turns and comes to my bedside, his eyes unreadable. He puts his hand on my shoulder, in comfort.

I start to get up, "I am going to look for him." I announce.

"Annabeth, your not well enough..." Jason starts but I cut him off

"No you will listen to me, I don't care how my body is, my mind is still awake, and I have looked for him once, and I will find him again."

"What happened between you?" Jason asked

"That is none of your business,"

"It is now he is missing, it may help us find him."

I give in and explain, tears run down my face, I ignore them. Jason is a good listener, he doesn't interrupt and he doesn't try and comfort me, he knows it will not make a difference. He just looks at me knowingly with his stormy eyes. I turn away.

Leo walks in about two minutes later. He sees me and says "Festus has done a scan of the areas we have pasted through, there is no sign of him. Where did u see him last?"

"By the glass doors," I stammer,

"Going back to his room," Jason says, I look at him in shock.

"When was that, and why, did he look upset?" I gave in to my emotions.

"Umm he was looking for you, but I think he was just giving up."

"When?" I demanded

"Half eleven ish"

Everyones eyes we on me, I got up and promptly fell over.

"We'll go." Jason said

"Not without me you wont!"

"Fine, Leo help her up."

"Why me?!" Leo joked, he helped me to my feet the I used him to walk towards the door, Jason followed.

We arrived at Percy's cabin, the wind was blowing everything into a mess, as the balcony doors we open. My mind spun. Using Leo, I walked on to the balcony, there was a footprint on the top railing. Tears streamed down my face, Leo looked away, he had worked out what had happened. But then my mind clicked, Percy could breathe underwater, maybe there was a hope of finding him. Jason saw the look of hope upon my face.

"Yes, he might be alive, but there is no way to find him."

I dragged myself back into the room, without Leo, with hope I felt stronger. I sat on his bed.

"If you don't mind, I would prefer to be alone."

Leo nodded, Jason locked the balcony doors and took the key with him as they left.

I was alone again with the hope of seeing him another time.


	7. Chapter 6

This chapter is spesh as it has half from Percy' POV and half from Leo's POV!

* * *

Percy's POV:

I take a deep breath, the others will just have to miss me. I promised Binnica that I would keep Nico safe, now I have been given a second chance. Then it clicks no wonder I felt uneasy, the prophecy. Its not complete. The words float effortlessly into my head;

Seven half-bloods shall answer the call  
To storm or fire, the world must fall  
An oath to keep with a final breath,  
And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death

But I don't care what my fate will be, Chiron always says prophecies aren't always as they seem. Lets hope this one has a double meaning.  
Annabeth will kill me, if this doesn't. I venture further into the temple, it became colder, and darker. In a room of the main room, was an old fountain, I could see water once came out of the three furies mouth's. in fact there were lots of references to death in this room. I went behind the room divider, a jumped about a foot in the air or should I say water. I perfectly preserved skeleton was stood right next to me. On its wrist was a charm bracelet, the charms were rusty and old but I could just make them out;  
A trident, lightning bolt, skull and cross bones, sun, moon, sword, letter, owl, broken heart, bunch of grapes, peacock and hammer.  
One charm for each of the gods, I ease it of the arm of the skeleton. There is an extra charm that I couldn't see before, it is a plate of metal with this engraved into it;  
The traveler choses its path.  
I put the bracelet on, and try to work out what it is telling me, the moments that I wish Annabeth was here. No, I must not think of her, there is no point of crying over the past.  
Finally I work it out. My fingers hold onto the skull and cross bones charm. The bracelet shoots up in a jet of water. Then I am plunging into darkness.

Leo's POV:  
"Festus, can you do a search for Percy over our past route?"  
He makes a few creaks in agreement. I sigh, first Nico now Percy. Why are half-blood's so complicated, Percy would have had a good reason to leave the ship.  
Festus interrupts my thought pattern. My brain translates as if he was just speaking English. Perseus Jackson: last movement 1000 miles west from our current location, but his signal is negative now.  
"So he is dead?"  
Negative, the signal is down.  
"Jeeze, you scared me then Festus! Set our course for the last signal movement."  
Estimated time to destination, three point two hours.

I walk down on the the first deck and into Percy's cabin. Annabeth is still sat on his bed, I cough and she looks up.  
"Um, Festus has found Percy."  
She still stares at me, no emotion change at all. This confuses me, shouldn't she be relived, or is she just good at hiding her emotions. I carry on.  
"He found where he last was, so I set the ships course for there."  
Still no change,  
"Annabeth, are you all right?"  
"Sorry Leo, I didn't mean to sound uninterested, I am just tired. Also know Percy, it wont be that easy." Pain flutters onto her face.  
"We have about three hours till we arrive so you could go and sleep."  
She ambles past me and across the corridor to her own cabin, leaving be looking at an empty room.


	8. Chapter 7

back to chb people!

* * *

Connor Stoll's POV:

"Travis, quiet down, somebody will hear us." I whisper to my brother as we are crouched under the window of the Ares cabin. He winks at me, then makes the okay signal with his hand. We are carrying out our newest prank with help from a few others. The last of the camper leave their cabin. Travis nods at me, its time. He gives me a leg up so I can get through the window.  
The cabin is empty, they have all gone to archery practice. I walk to the back of the cabin and look out on the balcony. Harvey from the Hephaestus cabin is there with a bag, which holds the most important part of the prank. I unlock the balcony door, he passes me the bag, then I lock it again. We each know exactly what to do, because if this went wrong, well lets not think of that. You are probably thinking that we should be preparing for the attack by the romans and not fooling around, well you are right. I placed the bag under the statue of Ares, and just to plan note dropped through the sky light. I attached it to the bag and headed back to the window. Travis helped me down and exchanged smiles.  
"Everything go to plan?" I ask  
"Well helping Kayla on to the roof wasn't easy, she kept on complaining," he put on his best impression of her "Why isn't Connor doing this, he is my boyfriend, I don't what you feeling me up!"  
Kayla is from Apollo cabin, I picture her with her golden curls and icy blue eyes telling Travis off.  
"Come on lets go back," I laugh  
"Yep, lets wait till we hear the screams!"

Ten minutes later a shrill scream pierces my ears, Travis and I hurry out of our cabin. Most of the other campers have done the same. Clarisse comes storming out of the Ares cabin.  
"Which ever punk thought it would be funny to give us swords that change into scorpions, that are meant to be from our father, is going to regret it in tonights capture the flag." The expression on her face is so thundery that she could be a child of Zeus. Katie Gardener catches mine and Travis eyes, she knows it was us. I raise my eyebrows at her and then look at Kayla and Harvey, Katie follows my eyes. She looks back at us is to say I thought you might have needed some help. Other campers don't dare laugh until Clarisse returns to her cabin. When she does everyone congratulates me and Travis. I tell them that Harvey and Kayla are involved, and the same is given to them.

Suddenly there is a crash from behind us, I turn round to find myself nose to nose with Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack. He snorted at us if to say something, but us not being Percy didn't understand. Then looked down at his hoof the back at us, I looked down at his leg and notices a pouch attached to it. I bent down and opened it, inside was a untidily scrawled note, I read it, then looked at Travis.  
"Travis, Percy needs us, he says Blackjack will take us to the Argo II."  
I look around to catch Kayla's eye, then I speak to Blackjack,  
"Hey we will be ready in half an hour," he snorts in agreement.

I take Kayla to the lake, we walk in silence, we both know that great prophecies are dangerous. When we reach the lake, she looks and me, a tear begins to run down her face. I brush it away, "We cant afford to think like that,"  
A small smile just about appears onto her face.  
Our face slowly begin to move together I stare into her blue eyes, we kiss, its seems like forever but it happens to fast. If this is going to be our last memory of her, no Connor you mustn't think like that either. I pull away  
"I've got to go," I tell her, she sighs and puts her head on to my shoulder.  
"Just stay alive." She whispers.  
I walk away, my last glimpse of her is pure pain.


	9. Chapter 8

Nico's POV:

Son... remember...

everything happens for a reason...

...wake...

wake...

My eyes dart open, I don't remember closing my eyes. Chaos must have put me into some kind of deep sleep.

"Pst, pst"

I turn to where the whisper is coming from. There is another cage left from me. In which is a girl, about the same age as me, her black hair touches the floor. My own black eyes meet her sea green ones. She studies me carefully then drops her eye contact.

"I'm Nico" I stammer, her beauty if breath taking

"You can call me Odessa," she sweeps the stray piece of hair back off her face.

"How long have you been here?" I ask

"As long as I can remember, I don't think I have ever been in the real world." Her face clouds over, asking me not to ask further. "But I have this," she shows me a trident on a chain. Thoughts race through my head too fast that I cant find a definite meaning.

"I am a daughter of Neptune. My father brought me here to protect me, he said romans do not like the sea, I would be bad luck to them. he said one day when the time is right and the peace restored,you can come back to the real world."

I nod and feel guilty, I was kept safe in the lotus casino where I was having fun, well thats what it seemed at the time. While she was down here.

"I am a son of Hades, the ambassador of the underworld."

"Don't you mean Pluto. Hades is Pluto's greek name"

"No I am quite sure I meant Hades..."

She looked puzzled for a minute, then relived. "You are here to take me back?" I remember what her father said to her.

"I guess so, everything happens for a reason." I hide the fact that there is no peace at all, the romans are still planing to destroy the greek camp. She smiles for the first time.

"We must rest," I say "there is bound to be a battle to get us out of here."

"No," she says softly, reaching her hand in between the bars. She touches my face. She twirls my hair between her fingers, her eyes pour into mine.

Suddenly I can see a temple, then a charm bracelet. Then Percy's face comes into my vision, words swirl over his face. I only catch a few, Binnica, promise, safe, prophecy. It doesn't tell me a lot but I makes me realise what is happening. Everything goes black, the Rachel Dare appears. She is saying the lines of the prophecy, but only one is out aloud: An oath to keep with a final breath. Panic rushes through me, please not Percy...

Then her eyes are back

"We must wake, sleeping here is a gate way to trouble."

She moves her hand back through the bars and turns away. She looks up, my eyes follow. I gasp, above us is layers and layer of cages like ours stretching up. I feel small. Then I spot a small gap in the 'ceiling'. A plan stretches out in my mind. Its not a great one, with that much risk, but I must carry it out. For Odessa.


	10. Chapter 9

Please check out the track list of music to read this in the description!

Yep im writing this in the airplane!

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

"We're here!" Leo shouts so loudly in to my cabin that the rest of the world could of heard. I pause, what if this is a trap, what if Percy was trying to warn us. I tell myself off, this is no time for pulling out. I drag myself out of the room, and into the corridor. The rest of the seven must of heard Leo, as they are out of their cabins as well.

We all walk without talking into the Mess hall. Leo was first to speak

"As long as we don't go on the top deck and all the windows are closed. We should be able to enter the new mode I added! Underwater Mode!"

"Uh Leo, I thought we agreed to dive down with the diving equipment Piper found in the storage bay." Jason cut in.

"Why don't we use the underwater mode to get there, then explore with the diving equipment?" Piper adds, "its that okay Annabeth?"

I nod, all eyes are on me, but only for a second as Jason brakes the tension.

"Ready then Leo?"

"You gotta be kidding, I was born ready."

"Alright joker boy, lets go and get this ship moving."

Leo and Jason head for the engine room, Piper follows them.

"Frank, you want to come and watch the baseball?" Hedge asks, I shoot him a grateful look and him and Frank leave the mess hall.

"Are you okay?" Hazel asks me, again I nod, "Its just you haven't said anything." She turns away to look out the window. I quietly walk out and head back to Percy's cabin. I lie on the bed in a ball, tears. Then out of the window I spot Blackjack he seems to have somebody on his back. I walk across to the intercom "Leo can we wait ten minutes I've just spotted something"

"Sure, just give us the ok when your ready"

I walk to the balcony and go to open it when I remember Jason has the key. I go back to me cabin next door and open up my balcony doors, I head on to the balcony then scale the dividing fence, I carefully climb down the other side and onto Percy's balcony. Blackjack seems to be heading this way, with in minutes he is hovering next to the balcony, He has Connor and Travis Stoll on his back. Why would Blackjack bring these two? And is he acting on Percy's orders?

They climbed down onto the balcony, Blackjack looked around if to ask for Percy.

"He's not here" I said trying not to sob. He snorted and flew off.

"So why are we here?" Travis asked

"Honestly I have no idea," I quickly summarised what had happened, tears streaming down my face.

They don't say anything, just stare in disbelief, although Connor seams to have a faraway look on his face, I wonder whats up with him.

"Come on," I head back over to the dividing fence.

"Cant we just go back through those doors" Travis asked

"Jason doesn't trust me with the key."

Connor walks over to the door, "do you have a bobby pin?"

I slide the pin out of my hair and hand it to him. After fiddling for a minute, the door clicks open. We head inside, I walk back to the intercom "ready when you are Leo."

The ship lurches downwards. We stumble back to the mess hall. Hazel has turned a shade of pea green, She doesn't notice our visitors. I lead the Stoll brothers into the engine room. Leo is concentrating on the controls, Piper is looking into her dagger, Kapois. Jason notices us and looks shocked to see hermes kids, I introduce them, then leave. I am in no mood for jokes made by Leo, Travis or Connor. In fact I am not in the mood for anything. I just want to be in Percy's arms, sat on the glass doors again.


	11. Chapter 10

Please feel free to listen to Save Me by Muse while reading this!

This chapt is from Nico's POV and Annabeth's POV, and its kinda short. Just think of it as an intro to the bad stuff!

* * *

Nico's POV:

Staying awake is harder than it seems. We pass the time by me telling her about my story. Her sea green eyes full of concentration. When I am speaking about Bianca she holds my hand though the bar.

"I would tell you about me, but there is not much to tell."

"Tell me anyway.."

"For as long as I remember I have been in this cage. My earliest memory is of my father. I remember him visiting me, he gave me this," she holds her neckless. "He told who I am, and what I might come to be. He told be one day I might see the light, sky and ocean. He told me I would fly but I would fall. I have replayed his words in my head almost day." She pauses. "He told me of a prophecy and of promises. He said I have an important role, but he wasn't sure what that role was." I must of looked shocked as she reaches out and puts her hand on my shoulder then leans against the bars. Her eyes cloud over in thought. I am troubled, I have never felt this way before. I long for the bars to go so she can lean on my shoulder, and stay by my side. Her black hair, I long to hold in my hands. Her purple red lips, I long to kiss. Her pale white skin, I long to touch. Her eyes like the ocean its self, I long to always stare into. I wonder if she feels the same, I promised myself that I would never do this. I promised myself I would never fall. Fall in love.

Annabeth's POV:

I am in the water, my oxygen tank heavy on my back. I feel delirious, I feel like I am watching the world from somebody else's point of view. Jason and I reach the reference point Leo had told us. I looked around, the architecture of this place was amazing. Jason makes a thumbs up symbol and we exchange looks before entering the temple. We swam around looking for clues. Jason beckoned be over, he had found a small room off the main one. It smells of death. There are foot prints in the sand. We follow them to a long dead skeleton and then next to the skeleton is a hole in the floor. But no sign of him. Of Percy.

I try and swim into the hole but I do not fit. Where is he? I look helplessly at Jason, but he hasn't drawn a conclusion either. I check my oxygen supply, it has just enough to get us back to the ship. I make the correct signal to Jason and we head back. I cant see much as my mask is full of my own tears. Percy is going to be the death of me.

Suddenly I am falling. I cant breath. Then blackness.

A hand, I reach out to take it... Its Percy's... He speaks to me but I cannot hear him... I see myself with my dad watching old movies...Then I am falling...falling down... Into darkness...

* * *

I feel like Rick the king of cliffhangers right now!


	12. Chapter 11

Please listen to Passenger - Let her go

I still dont understand why people hate on Piper, they think she has no feels. Thats why this is in her pov so people can change their opinion on her. Ohhh and sorry for the language.

* * *

Piper's POV:

"Piper, Jason's back..." Leo called to me over the intercom, there was something about his voice I didn't like. I walked down to the base of the ship to find Travis Stoll.

"They're in there," he mumbled with a few tears on his cheeks, "just a warning, you may not like what you see."

I push the door of the sick bay open to find Jason, Leo and Connor stood round one of the beds. Connor was crying, Leo and Jason both seemed shell shocked. A wave of unease washed over me. I walked closer. A numb shock surged through me. I was exactly what I had seen in Kapois, but worse. In the image of my dagger I had seen her unconscious but now... A pair of grey eyes looked up blankly unmoving, I walked over and closed them, I was surprised nobody else had. I wished I had warned Jason about the image in my dagger. I bowed my head. Jason came other and wrapped his arm around me.

"I tried to save her, but she blacked out and I couldn't bring her back..." I feel his tears on my shoulder.

"This is all my fault," I sobbed

"How Piper, how is it your fault." I was about to explain but Leo crashed the tension.

"How the hell are we going to explain this to Percy?"

I broke away from Jason and stormed over to him. Anger rushed through me, I slapped him across the face.

"This. This is no time for jokes!" I screamed at him. I could hear the blood pumping around my head. The anger was taking control of me.

"Piper..." Jason but his hand on my shoulder, but I pushed him away, I wasn't finished yet. I grabbed Leo's teeshirt lifting him off the floor.

"Now piss off you unthoughtful swine." I drop him and he practically runs from the room. Connor sheepishly creeps out as well.

Jason covers Annabeth's body with a spare sheet. The he takes my hand.

"We've got to burry her or something. How about we do one of those viking burials?" Jason says quietly

"Yeh," I manage "She would like that. I think we should leave it until we find Percy though"

"Probably. Come on, you need rest." We walk from the room hand in hand, the sun is just setting. He takes me back to my cabin. He pulls the curtains shut, "Now sleep, block out today because you need the rest. I will tell the others." I protest but he has none of it and begins laughing. I must look puzzled as he explains "Remember all the times I was knocked out on this trip and you looked after me, now I am doing the same for you." I smile, he takes my hands. Our heads start to move together, but I pull away, now isn't the time for love.

"Sorry I got carried away.." He apologised. Dam I love him, he understands me completely. I give in and come close again, we kiss. I remember the false memories I had, this feels like one but I know its true. He breaks away and whispers in my ear "Now go and sleep"

He leaves me wrapped in mixed feelings of grief and happiness. Annabeth would be happy for me I guess but I still feel guilty. I wonder how the others will take the news. Frank and Hazel barely know her. So I they will probably be shocked but not affected like me. I make a metal note to apologise to Leo, he was just trying to lighten the mood and I was shocked and angry that I couldn't save her. I blame myself for her death. This mess is my fault.

* * *

Sorry to break your feels

Ohhh wait

There isn't any feels left

*inserts evil laugh*


	13. Chapter 12

I am full of feels today! Just read the first mortal instruments book and yet again I am hooked to another series. I have too many fandoms, wait you cant have too many fandoms! Mom cursed me cause we had to take soo many books in the suitcases, taking up most of the weight limit!

This chapt is from Nico and Percy's POV. I realised we haven't heard much of Percy so yeh thats why he's making an appearance. Thats all I am gonna say. Feel lucky cause its kinda lengthly and full of feels, I cried from just re-reading it, well maybe thats cause I know whats gonna happen in the end! Alright I will shut up now!

* * *

Nico's POV:

I am checking on the others... listening for their life signs... All is well... Then a buzz...one down...I listen harder to work out who...Annabeth...panic...shock...grief...

My eyes flash open. I am sat crossed legged in the middle of the cold hard floor of the cage. Odessa is still looking at me, she senses there is something wrong, a puzzled look crosses her face.

"My friend who I treat as a brother, his girlfriend is dead." My words hang in the air.

"I'm, I'm sorry.." Her hand comes through the bars and rests on my leg. Her head is pressed against the bars looking inwards in concern. I shuffle closer the the edge of the cage seeking her comfort, I lead against the bars next to her. She kissed the top of my head.

"Young love, how romantic." We jump apart at the sound of his voice, Chaos was back. "You know Nico, you didn't state me as the romantic type. Your being heartless loving her, she's just another person I can kill to break you." He lets out an airy laugh. "In fact thats the first person I will kill, ohhh wait. I already did kill one of your little friends!"

"What did you do to Annabeth?" I snarl

"Nothing interesting, just made her oxygen supply run out ten times as fast so that she couldn't make it back to your little ship. Who next? Your lover, Odessa Harí? Leo Valdez? Percy Jackson? One of them will have to go."

"You dare touch them." I am surprised by the harshness of my voice.

"You shouldn't worry about them, you should worry about yourself. Once your dead you have a greater value to me." He notices my confused look, "Nico, I really surprised your father didn't tell you!"

"Your just trying to turn him against his father and friends." Odessa speaks for me.

"So brave but yet so worthless," Chaos brushes the comment away, "Well as you don't know, I better tell you, actually I am going to show you."

I see the gates that lead into tartarus from the underworld. "Your father reinforced these gates after the titan war. He used three mortals, you, your mother and your sister. The gates would weaken every time one of you died. With your mother and sister dead you are the only thing stoping all of Tartarus getting loose, quite literally!"

"Your lying!" I am in denial, "My father would never do anything like that!" but my doubt is strong, why would my father go to all the trouble protect us.

"Will you try protect your lier of a father or will your rebel against him? I will leave you to choose. I will need an answer though and soon." He leaves me and Odessa staring at each other.

Percy's POV:

I am in Tartarus again and nearing where I think Nico would have headed to. I wonder how Annabeth will react when I see her again. I picture her stood on the top deck of the Argo II staring in to the horizon, her blond hair blowing in the wind. I miss her.

I reach where I saw Chaos when Annabeth and I were in Tartarus. This time I cannot see him but I feel his strong presence.

When I get closer I can see him talking to someone in a cage. I keep hidden until he leaves, then I creep forwards to the cage. I am shocked to see Nico, he is lent against the far side next to a girl about his age.

"Nico..." I stage whisper, he turns to see who is calling, angry flashes on to his face.

"I told you I didn't need help, your being stupid leaving the ship when they don't know what they are facing." He speaks quickly his words slurring.

"I had a second chance, so I took it."

"Well your here now..."

Then the girl speaks to Nico, "Is this the boy you were talking about earlier?" He nods, its easy to tell he's in love with her, I'm happy for him.

"This is Odessa, she is a daughter of Neptune."

"Uhhuh. Hey." I manage, I have a Roman sister...

"She has something to do with the prophecy." That has the pressure of a prophecy as well.

"So you worked that out too?"

"Only with her help," he turns and exchanges a smile with her.

"Lets get you guys out of here then."

Nico's face drops, "There is something you should know first." A sense of unease rushes through me.

"Chaos... Well... He killed Annabeth." I cant comprehend straight away. Numb pain and grief takes over me, I feel the tears running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry Percy."

I cant imagine growing up without her, ever since that time after the second titan war, I imagined us getting married and growing old together. Now the person next to me in those images is just an outline, with no features. Now I am completely empty, I don't feel anything, I don't think anything. Me without her was unthinkable. I don't care if I die in the upcoming battles, I am not afraid of death as there isn't much for me to live for. The hunger for the defeat of Chaos grows until, I want it to be the only thing I do without her. Luke promised her a family, maybe me, her and him will be together again as a family. Maybe thats the prophecy, maybe I will keep the oath of us as a family with my final breath. Whatever my fate, I shall always remember her.


	14. Chapter 13

Warning this might change you opinion on some of the characters.

* * *

Odessa's POV:

Odessa...it is alining...soon freedom...but first war

I clear my mind from the words and images that send a shiver down my spine and concentrate on now. The boys are both so clouded by grief, that they do not see the upcoming threat. I start to warn them of the danger but it is too late.

"Ahh, what a little happy reunion we have here." His voice sounds like death warmed up. Percy launches himself at Chaos, but with a flick of a finger he is imprisoned like Nico and I, his sword in Chaos's hand. "Sometimes violence is welcomed by me, but not today. I have another to join your reunion, some of you might not be so happy to see him." Chaos looks straight into my eyes, images of past events flash through my mind. I turn my eyes away, but one image stays, it just happens to be my most feared one. "They will be along in a second so I will leave you now." He turns on his heel then vanishes.

Nico looks at me trying to read my emotions, I turn my back to him, I am not ready to tell all of my past yet.

Blond hair... blue grey eyes...

I snap out of the image, no I will go back those days. I turn back around trying to find something to take my mind off the memory. Then stood in front of my cage is the one from my mind, my scream echoes. Nico and Percy turn to see what I am shocked by.

"Luke!?" His appearance has the same effect on Percy. My eyes begin to swell with tear, I will not cry not in front of him. Nico stands up and walks closer to me, his hand links to mine. Luke looks different since I last saw him, he now has a tattoo on the top of his right arm, the ink a spiral of letters saying words I do not understand. He seems almost as frightened as I am.

"I thought you said you wouldn't return," I spit the words out like they were poison.

"You know him, Odessa?" Nico asks his hand squeezing mine.

"He. He is the one who tortures me. He is the one who riddles my mind with nightmares."

"Yes but thats in the past." Luke speaks for the first time,

"Wait," Percy says, his face is confused, "Go back a bit and explain 'cause you have lost me."

I close my eyes and open my mind sending the images to them.

I am shackled to the front of my cage, Luke forces me to swallow black liquid from a polystyrene cup. Then everything turns dark. I am running through a forest, I hear shrieks in the distance but I run on. I arrive at the forest fence, there is one gate out, guarded by Luke. "Think you can get past me," his voice bounces around my skull. I stretch out my hand, with the palm facing him. Blue light flows from my palm and into his eyes, he slumps to the floor. "You make me use my power," I whisper, then I walk through the gate and collapse on to the paved ground. Tears flow in rivers down my cheeks. I look up, Luke is there again. "I said do you think you can get past me."

The vain in my right arm bursts open blood pours from it. Then the same happens to the left one, next comes the ink. "Killing me wont achieve anything, this is just happening in my head," I tell him. He laughs as the black ink makes its way to my heart. Then I am falling. My eyes open I back shackled to the cage again.

It has been along time since I have used my powers, and soon the energy drains out of me.

"Still not in control, I thought you of all people could handle your powers." I ignore Luke. Nico is looking at me in a shocked way, I am not the person he thought I was.

"The light doesn't make me a bad person." I whisper


	15. Chapter 14

Nico's POV:

I unlink my hand. I know she needs comfort but I am too shocked. The light, well thats what she calls it. Her power is evil. Why have I fallen for a girl with a power that might be able to kill someone. But she doesn't like using it, you could see it in her eyes, but she couldn't hide her power any longer. I need to think clearly, all I can see in her now is her power but I should be looking at the girl I love. My vision is twisted by fear and knowledge. I wish to turn back the clock to the girl I knew - no - I know.

"So what is the light?" Percy asks,

Luke snickers, "You're trapped now Odessa,"

Its the first time he has said her name, he says it like I would say Chaos. She looks away, her eyes unreadable, trying to fade into the background. Trying to become invisible to us so she can hide her feelings and thoughts. I want to scream out and tell her to defend herself. I want to wrap my arms around her to protect her from him.

"The light is pure energy." She mumbles.

"Because that is soooooooooo what it really is," Luke teases. My rage is like a bottle of champagne, the fizz is contained until I take out the cork. "Just leave her alone. Cant you tell she doesn't want to talk!?" Then the fizz is calm again, I let out a sigh. Percy looks at me then to Luke in disbelief.

"I will do you a deal," Luke says boldly, "I will release Percy and Nico if they promise on the river Styx to leave Odessa here."

"No way, I am not leaving Odessa here so you can punish her!"

"Nico..."

"NO Percy, I would rather stay here!"

"Fine if that is what you want, I will go." Luke smiles to himself

"Wait..." I stammer "Let Percy out."

"Why should I?" Luke asks but I don't have an answer for him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Odessa with her palm out stretched, her face full of concentration. I pretend I haven't noticed so what ever she is doing comes as a surprised for the victim.

"Because you owe him,"

"How do I?"

"Because he gave you his knife,"

"Yeh, to end my own life." He laughs "That defiantly needs repaying!" Then is eyes glass over, he begins to unlock the cages. I glance back over to Odessa, she is controlling him like a puppet on strings, I smile at her. But she is too deep in concentration to notice.

Freedom. Dam it feels good. Now all we need is weapons, Odessa seems to have thought about that as well. She guides Luke over to another cage, makes him unlock it and retrieve three swords.

"We only need two," Percy says reaching into his pocket, he brings out Riptide. Odessa forces Luke to put one back, then she sends a beam of light into his eyes. He collapses.

"He'll be knocked out for an hour." She picks up a sword and hands it to me, then picks up the other on for herself. I find myself falling into her arms, she seems shocked then she hugs me back.

"Thank you," I whisper into her ear

"Hey, I don't mean to intrude but we kinda have to get out of here." Percy says playfully.

"So whats the plan?" I ask

"Since when has there ever been a plan?"

"That way," Odessa says pointing left

"Jeez, and I feel like a gps when I am in the water!" Percy exclaims

"Its not a Neptune thing" Odessa replies looking confused "I just know my way about."

"Come on we got a titan to kill." I say linking my hand with hers and walking into the darkness.


	16. Chapter 15

By the time your reading this I will be back home! Looking forward to having wifi that you don't need to go out for! This chapt is from Connor and Luke's POV. Yep Luke! I still cant believe that the one chapt I wrote when I was bored has turned into a whole new world, I have a good feel breaking ending planed now! This is kind of a fill in chapt, I thought you might wanna know about Luke's story and how he ended up a Chaos's personal torturer. Plus I need unlimited wifi to look up some stuff for the next chapt.

Connor's POV:

I see her piercing blue eyes staring up unmoving like Annabeth's blue ones. I see he blond curls spread out like she had fallen backwards. Her lips are open like she is trying to say something, one hand is in a fist. I try a wake myself up, I don't want to see this again, but my mind is having none of it. Michael Yew is stood next to me. "There was nothing we could do." There is nothing I can do to get me out of this dream. "The poison was too strong." This is poisoning my mind. "Im sorry." You would be if you had to see this every time you went to sleep.

Then I am awake, led out on the camp bed Leo found me, Travis is on the other side of the room looking out of the window. I get up and walk other to him.  
"Bad dreams too huh?" He says when he notices I am awake  
"Yeh same as always." I sigh  
"How long now?"  
"Two months ish,"  
"Jeez that must really piss you off."  
"Your telling me. What about you?"  
"Camp was on fire and the only person who survived was Clarisse and she blamed everything on me."  
"Why does that not surprise me?!" I smile  
"You wouldn't be laughing if she had just speared you, about a hundred times."  
"I am not laughing! Why do you think Percy wanted us here?"  
"Dunno, must of been important."  
"Yeh really important, he disappeared before we even arrived!"  
"Well duty calls."  
The sea is getting worse, the waves slash against the side of the boat. A few reach it to the window we are stood by. The sky looks thundery as well, the clouds a deep shade of bluey grey. The moon in the middle of the sky, the clouds spiral inwards to it, almost like a tornado. Not a single star is showing. I could of sworn I saw silhouette flying towards us, but when I look again - it is gone. Travis looks at me.  
"Come on spit it out."  
"What?" I ask, puzzled by what he means.  
"Jeez Connor you have been staring out a window for like ten minutes and you haven't answered my question."  
"What question?"  
He puts his palm to his face, "Well somebody has been away with the fairies. I asked - What do you think of Katie?"  
"Ummm..." I have to be careful what I say as Katie told me that she was going to ask Travis out to the July 4th fireworks. "Shes okay I guess."  
"Thats helpful - NOT!"  
We both laugh, it feels good to laugh along with my brother, we haven't laughed properly since we left camp. Thinking about camp makes me think of Kayla. Knowing her she would be 'sulking' eg not going to archery practice. I've got to stop doing that. If I'm going to die then I want good memories of her.

Luke's POV:  
My life flashes before my eyes, then my last moments... I feel the knife enter my mortal point...I feel the life fading from my eyes... Stood having my life judged... Nothing is fair... I should be a hero... I stopped Kronos ... But no I am sent to The Field of Asphodel... Standing ... Forever... I cannot let that happen... I act weak... But I am strong... I pull my arms free... I fight back... It feels good to fight against my retainers... But not for long... The palace ... My fait... In the lord of the dead's hands... Dread is a bolder upon my chest... "You tried to free yourself, now you will never be free as long as the gates are standing." ... Nico... His death would set me free... Hunger...selfish ... I don't care...  
The images are slower... Twisted metal ... Light... Piercing blue light as she is forced into a cage... Only a small child... But time is nothing here...Then they speed up... I watch her grow up... Poseidon visits... He doesn't recognise me... Her power stretches ... Some guards afraid of tending to cage incase their minds are broken as she bids for freedom... Chaos whats to destroy her power... Make her scared to use it... Nobody wants to be the destroyer... I am pushed forward... "Break her mind, do anything to keep her from realising her true potential"... Use this he says handing me a cup of the poison I used on Thalia's tree... "It will not kill her"... "But it will produce power hallucinations." ... Her eyes cloud over... Her scream breaks the forever silence... "Cecilia" ... whatever that means ... Tears stream down her face... White knuckles ...her finger nails digging into her palm... The look of hatred ... My laugh... Seeing her punished puts a smile on my face... Her punishment is worse than mine...

My eyes sting, I can feel the blood pumping in my ears, anger. I broke her and she dares use the thing I was ridding her of. They have gone, I am not surprised. But I know where they have gone. I will get my revenge, my freedom.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry i haven't written for like aggggggeeeeeesss!

* * *

Percy's POV:

I try and push her out of my mind, push away the grief and focus on now. But its hard, seeing Nico and Odessa reminds me, makes me want those moments back. Starring into her grey eyes. I will break if I remember, I will snap into a million tiny pieces scattered far, far apart. Never to be super glued back together. My heart is cracking like glass. I see everything from somebody else's eye, mine are too clouded with feelings of grief. Even the sound of my footsteps feel like they are in the distance, my ears are listening out for the her voice. If she was here, she would tell me to get over it and concentrate on the nearing battle. One step at a time inching closer to what I hope might be my death. Anything to save myself from this painful, remorse feeling. I am walking in somebody else's dream, seeing life trudging slowly on when it has come to a full black stop. I will do anything for a few golden moments, a couple of words, a single kiss. I am being dragged through rock, backwards. My heart has been stabbed with a million knives from too many directions.

Luke's POV:

My knees hit the ice cold floor, sending a shockwave of numb pain bouncing up my legs, then spine. "My lord..."

"Don't bother trying to explain, it is just another level to my plan," his words twisted and broken, like he was on the edge of pain or the brink of excitement. He clicked his long pale fingers, a image hung in the air, not supported by anything. Two hand in hand, the other a few steps behind. "He," a finger pointed towards Percy, "Will be their down fall, he will do anything for love, something we can use." Chaos takes something from his pocket and blows it into the image.

Percy's POV:

I turn back, blink, then my heart leaps, I must be seeing things, blink again, no change. The smoke swirls, falling into blond curls, twirled into grey pupils supported by a athletic by natural face, her hand held out for me to take. Without think I run to her. I am floating on the highest cloud. She doesn't seem like the Annabeth I know but she must have been through a lot so I don't give a second thought. I reach out an hold her hand, my eyes look back, Nico and Odessa haven't noticed I am gone.

Then my world spins in front of my eyes, everything is slanted or swirled. I cannot see her no matter how much I try. Then I find myself slumping forwards. I hit the floor. My vision turns black.


	18. Chapter 17

I haven't written for ages. And this will be the last i write of this.

there is no song to listen to because this should leave you empty, and silenced.

* * *

NICO POV :

I don't remember much about the end, just glimpses of a faraway world. They still come back to me in the night from the depths of tartarus, almost calling out for me to remember. To see, the end again. Tonight was the worst for nightmares so far. So now I am sat at my desk, in our room, recalling the end. Hoping that if I write it down maybe I will be able to forget. So here is the tale.

... I turn back to look into the darkness, my hand still in Odessa's. But only blackness greets me, not the familiar sea green eyes and messy hair that belongs to Percy... Odessa tells me to keep moving, there is nothing I can do for now but continue on our quest...The doors again looming out of the blackness, Leo, my best friend is first through. Followed by an anxious Frank holding my sister Hazels hand... A small shriek, and Odessa's hand loosens... I build a black wall of death around her and myself... She pulls me closer whispering in my ear "create a memory that will last a century" ... Then she kisses me her mouth tastes of the blood that will drown her and take her away from me... Then she falls backwards, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping. I hope her dreams are better than mine... The wall falls and the others are fighting... But loosing against Chaos... My rage is strong as he is the one who took her from me... Along side him is Luke who is standing next to a cage that holds Percy... Using the last of my powers I summon an army of ghosts... Then blackness...

Then the light... Leo is watching over me... I am back at camp... My eyes adjust to the room... I realise Leo, Percy, Jason and Piper are the only ones there... I am told that the others are lost in the same sleep as Odessa... There is no one left for me now...

Now I am out of the visions. The visions have left me. Left me in what seems to be a lonely world. Although now I am married, I still do not feel anything. Years may have past, but the pain has not. I will never forget the daughter of Poseidon who I knew for a very short time. I will never forget her and her powers. I will never forget Odessa And how the depths took her from me.

* * *

Goodbye from me for this story


End file.
